A Wolf in the DxD World
by Shadow FangX
Summary: This is the story of a immortal boy who has lived through hell and survived. The only problem with his immortality is it only protects him from age and disease nothing more. This is the story of what happens when a wolf becomes a demonic wolf. Oc x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one and welcome to my first high school dxd fan fic. First thing you need to know is there is going to be a lot of things from other animes and games including but not limited to Assassin's creed, Naruto, sword art online, and halo.

I own nothing except my original character Nayuya Shadowveil and that's it.

The light from the sun streamed in through the small window covered by a set of blinds that only did a half-assed job of actually keeping said rays of blinding luminescence from getting through. One red haired violet eyed young man groaned in discontent as his eyes flickered open very briefly. They closed almost immediately after as they were hit by a beam of light so bright the young man thought he might go blind.

Damn that sun. Couldn't it have picked a better time to rise? Or better yet, not risen at all? One of these days he was going to find some way to turn it off.

Or blow it up.

He would prefer blowing it up.

Grunting slightly, the redheaded male slowly sat up in bed, stifling a yawn with one hand as he did. Oh how he hated mornings. They always seemed to come at the worst times.

They actually didn't. He just wasn't much of a morning person. He preferred to sleep in but that wasn't going to happen today.

As the redhead began to gain more cognitive thoughts, he stretched himself out, turning this way and that as he raised his hands high into the air and listened to his back pop and crack in a way that would make most people cringe. Slowly but surely Nayuya Shadowveil got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom with a stumbling gait.

It was another day of his new life.

After making his way towards the shower and turning on the water, Nayuya ran a hand through his long locks of red hair before turning to look at himself in the mirror.

At 17 years of age, Nayuya could say he was honestly pleased with what he saw. Back when he was younger he had always been shorter than most of his generation. Even after years of training and eating right, he had only grown tall enough to match the height of few of his friends. In the past few months though he finally hit his growth spurt and is now standing proud at 6'3 in height, taller than most of his friends.

Absently, Nayuya raised both his hands and pressed them together to make a strange seal with his fingers. It looked like a cross. He focused for a moment, looking both inward and outward, his eyes staring intently at his stomach while while his mind, body and soul searched for something he had been dearly hoping to feel again since coming here.

After a second or two, he sighed.

"Still nothing…"

There was not even a hint of what he had been looking for. Man talk about depressing.

He shook his head and slapped himself on the cheeks to get out of his minor funk. It would be best to not dwell on it. There was always tomorrow right? Right.

The shower began to steam and Nayuya stepped in, groaning as the heat caused his aching muscles in his back and shoulders to loosen. He pressed his palms against the wall of the shower and let the hot liquid run down his frame and mat his hair to his head. It felt so good, especially after a hard night of trying to get his ruined body back into shape. That old saying that you never knew what you lost until it was gone had never rung more true to him than it did now.

After his shower, the redhead was finally awake and capable of getting ready for the day. This consisted of him getting dressed in the uniform of his school; a black blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants. The rest of his outfit was actually much different from the standard academy uniform, an silver short sleeve shirt underneath his dress shirt and silver and black sneakers. They were still considered acceptable within the school standards, thought the Principle had frowned upon seeing his choice in color.

Not that he cared. If the man didn't understand the greatness of the color, that was his problem.

Once he was dressed and his stomach was full, the redhead locked the door to his apartment and was ready to start the day.

Kuoh academy

Today was going to suck. He just knew it.

In his haste to finally begin his new lease on life, he had forgotten about one simple fact that made all his possible enjoyment of the day evaporate like a water jutsu when it was struck by an overpowered fire jutsu.

He had school today. Whats worse was this was a normal high school. He hated school on the best days, but at least back when he was an 8 year old brat they had been teaching him how to be a kick ass ninja. All the crap they were trying to shove down the throats of the young here was just useless.

What good was algebra and science going to do anyone who didn't plan on being a nerdy science geek? What good was history when he didn't give two twats about the past? When would the velocity vector v of an object that has position x(t) at time t and x at time , can be computed as the derivative of position: ever be useful?

Never. That's when. Nayuya wasn't some nerdy science geek or some stupid smart physics professor in the making. He was a ninja and an assassin/swordsmen, combat was his profession and kicking ass was his calling card, his passion. Let the people who were going into professions that needed to use that crap learn it. He was just fine sticking to his fists or blades.

Granted he didn't know how a ninja would live in this world, but he was sure he could figure something out if given time.

Until that time came, however, he was stuck going to school. Talk about sucking it big time. Oh well, at least it was a decent school.

The school he was going to was called Kuoh Academy. Nayuya heard that at one point it had been an all-girl school, but had changed to coed somtime before he had arrived.

The academy was actually a very beautiful campus. Nayuya could admit that much at least. It was large, as in, really large. Try gigantic. It consisted of several buildings with the main one being a long rectangular building that was four stories tall with slanted roof, reddish brown tiles and built like some kind of traditional European Mansion.

At least he thought it was a European Mansion. His knowledge on the history of this world and it's architecture was incredibly sketchy, meaning nearly nonexistent. Still, it was a very nice looking building and supposed that's what mattered.

That being said, he still didn't want to be here. Just why he let that strange man talk him into coming here was so far beyond him at the moment it wasn't even worth thinking about.

Ignoring the many people who were staring and pointing at him – being a trouble maker in his youth and someone who was used to being hated and glared at meant it was pretty easy for him to ignore the way people were whispering behind his back. It probably helped that a good deal of them had been doing this since he got here. Just what was there problem anyways? The new redheaded student made his way towards his first class of the day.

Time skip

Nayuya had never been so glad to hear a bell ring, well except when kin would play a song on her bells so long ago.

Well. Scratch that. He had been just as glad to hear the bell yesterday that he did today. And the day before that and the day before that…

….

Okay, so maybe it had been like this since he started school. He didn't think anyone would blame him for loving the sound of that bell, or kin's bells for that matter. As far as he was concerned, it was the sound of freedom. Even if the freedom was only until lunch period ended.

Still, it was freedom that he would cherish until the next class, however short that freedom may be.

And it allowed him to explore the school. Even though he had been here for a while, Nayuya still had trouble finding his way around, so he always used the opportunity lunch represented to learn the lay of the land, so to speak.

Walking around with a piping hot bowl of rice in one hand a set of chopsticks in the other, Nayuya happily devoured his simple meal as he enjoyed the sights of the school.

At least he would have enjoyed the sights and sounds were it not for the fact that another sound caught his attention. it was a very familiar sound, one he heard so many times when he went to visit his little brother when he was training with Ero-sennin that he could tell what it was as easily as he could tell you the color of his hair.

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

Hydoudou Issei was a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same standard academy uniform as everyone else who went to Kouh academy, though he also wore a red undershirt and blue sneakers. There was not much else that could be ascribed to him. He was, in all regards, a below average student not worthy of notice except for one fact.

His unnatural amount of lust. Hyoudou Issei was one of the largest, most perverse beings in existence. The kind of pervert that sent women running for the hills, or into a violent fit of feminine fury. He, along with his two other friends, Mitsuda and Motohama, was known as one of the Hentai San'nin-Gumi. Or the Perverted Trio.

On a side note, Jiraiya would be proud of these three for continuing his legacy.

This perversion Issei possessed would also explain his current activity. An activity he and his two friends were partaking in with great relish.

Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the girls locker room. Just looking at the soft, milky skin, and the incredible range of breast sizes was enough to make him and the other two perverts nearly cream themselves.

"You three appear to be enjoying your selves. There wouldn't happen to be anything perverted going on here, would there"

Issei's grin widened as he nodded along with the voice. "Yeah…" His friends nodded as well, neither realizing that the voice did not belong to any of them, busy as they were peeping.

"That's good and all but it ends now. PEEPERS! PERVERTS! LECHES! HOW DARE YOU PEEK INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!" A voice yelled from behind them. The Perverted Trio's eyes widened as their danger senses kicked in like a 512 Turbo charged engine going into overdrive. That was serious horse power right there.

They tried to turn around so they could run away from the scene of the crime.

They might have been able to, except that at the moment a set of strong, steel wires rose up from the ground and wrapped around the trio, pulling them together and making trip and fall to the ground.

"Wha-What happened!?" One of Issei's friends, Mitsuda, shouted in surprise. "Where did this wire come from!?"

"I-I don't know" Issei would have liked an answer to that as well. Too bad he wouldn't get one.

"So you're the three who thought they could peep on us?"

Fear coursed through his veins at the sound of the voice. He didn't want to look, but was unable to stop himself from craning his neck to look up to the eyes of the kendo club captain, who was unfortunately dressed in the academy uniform once more.

Even more unfortunately, she had her shinai with her and was lightly tapping the 'bladed' side against the palm of her free hand in a manner that sent shivers of terror down Issei's spine.

"Why am I not surprised it's you three. I would have thought you'd learn your lesson the last time this happened, but it seems you need to be taught using more… forceful… methods."

"More forceful?" Motohama shrieked like a girl. Not that Issei couldn't understand why. Just thinking about what happened last time sent shivers down his spine. "The last time you used your shinai to hit us in the family jewels!"

The kendo club captain grinned a devilish grin.

"I know girls, drop their pants."

In most cases, this would have caused a good deal of men to lose themselves to lust.

Such was not the case here.

The Perverted Trio whimpered in fear as the girls closed in around them.

As the screams of pain emitted from the Perverted Trio, Nayuya found himself laughing joyously as he watched the scene from the school rooftops. He had nothing against the perverted trio, or even perverts in general. Indeed, if he were to hate someone for being perverted, than that meant he would have hated Ero-Sennin, and that man had be a father to his younger brother so he couldn't hate him just dislike.

He was like that really perverted uncle that you loveto death but would never introduce to your friends, or to the world for that matter.

So, yes, Nayuya did not hat perverts. Not at all. He just couldn't stand them and loved to give them hell. It was in his nature to prank people and perverts just made great targets, he blames his mother for the pranking nature.

Besides, they would be fine. Perverts were an incredibly resilient species, they just won't die. They could take the most brutal of beatings and come out fine, mostly.

"KRAAAAA! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" yes these three would recover soon enough. None of those girls were anywhere near Tsunade-baa-chan's strength. They would be back on their feet before he knew it.

"KRAAAA! YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"

….

Maybe.

As the redhead's snickers turned into light chuckles, he felt as if someone was watching him. Being a Shinobi…. Former Shinobi, Nayuya still retained the sixth sense of the shinobi. He could tell when people were looking at him. And right now, he could feel someone's eyes on him.

Turning towards the source of this feeling, he realized that someone was indeed watching him. Two someone's, in fact.

Both of them were females, wearing the standard Kouh Academy uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. They were also, he noted immediately, incredibly beautiful.

One of them was a gorgeous, buxom young woman with long raven colored hair, violet eyes, pale skin and breasts that looked almost as large as Tsunade's. Her hair was tied into a long pony-tail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with an orange ribbon kept it in place. As noted before, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Nayuya believed the term people used for someone like her was Yamato Nadeshilo, which if he was remembering this correctly, was the term used to describe the ideal woman.

However, while this girl was indeed beautiful, it was the other one who got his attention. She was a young girl who appeared to be in her late teens, the same age as him and the other girl, and had a figure just as generous as the other girls. Her creamy skin looked like it was softer than silk and her blue-green eyes were breathtakingly enchanting. Between her thin waste, wide hips, small shapely butt, large breasts, silky looking skin, enchanting eyes and a face that looked like it had been crafted by a pantheon of angles on a quest to find perfection, the girl was easily one of the most beautiful females Nayuya had ever seen.

It was none of these features that truly made her stand out to him, however. That honor belonged to her hair.

Gorgeous long tresses of crimson red hair that spilled over her head and reached all the way down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top. It was a much darker shade of red than his and his mother's, the color and darkness almost reminding him of blood, but still, Nayuya could not help but think the girl had some of the most beautiful hair he had ever seen.

You could say it was love at first sight. Nayuya wondered if this was what his dad felt when he first met mom?

"Damn you dad and your love of redheads it's contagious. I blame you."

As the pair stood there on the ground, looking up at him from where they had stopped walking to where ever they had been heading to, the redhead cast the duo of beautiful females a bright grin and waved merrily. The Nadeshiko girl looked amused and waved back. Meanwhile, the crimson haired female tilted her head, looking a tad curious for several moments before a soft smile played from her lips and she waved as well.

Deciding to put on a bit of a show, the redhead allowed himself to fall off the roof. Before he could get far, his hands hooked themselves onto the water drain. With gravity pushing him down yet his hands keeping him up., Nayuya's feet curved a parabolic arc that led him straight through the open window that he had previously used to get on the roof in the first place. He let go of the drain, flipping through the air like a ball as he tucked his knees into his chest. After completing his flips, he stretched back out and his feet hit the ground.

Had he been an Olympic gymnast using the high bars, he would have just earned himself a perfect ten.

The grin left him as soon as the bell rang.

Heaving a sigh as his freedom was cut short once more, Nayuya was cut short once more, Nayuya began making his way back to class with a slow, depressed gate.

"Akeno," Rias Gremory, the crimson haired girl, said as she watched the strange, fellow redhead disappear through the window in an impressive acrobatic display. For a human. "Do you know who that was?"

"That's the new student, Nayuya Shadowveil-kun," Akeno answered dutifully. "He's in class 2-B, the same class as Kiba-kun. Not much is known about him. It's only been about a month since he started coming to school here, though a good deal of people seem to think he's an assassin because of the necklace he wears, though it's just a roomer" her lips curved into a teasing smile. "Why do you ask? Has Buchou-Sama become interested in Kuoh Academy's newest student?"

"Nayuya Shadowveil…Hmm…"

Time Skip

Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had been beaten to a near death-like state by the girls in the kendo club. At the time, he could not help but feel like the world was out to get him just because he openly claimed to like breasts more than he should and had no issues freely ogling girls as they changed.

Why was it that every ragged on him just because he showed bit… okay, a lot more perverseness than most guys? It was well known fact that all men were perverts! Why couldn't these girls see that he was just doing what every other boy wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to actually go through with?

It was while he had been wallowing in his depression wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real breasts that she came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

Issei still could not believe he was dating this beautiful girl, or that she was the one to ask him out. It was like God had finally taken pity on him and graced him with this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl.

If he only knew that this girl's presence was not the designs of God. Then he would be singing a very different tune. Also he should have noticed the hooded figure watching them from the roof tops.

The two of them just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on. It had been incredible. They had done all the things Issei had imagined a couple would do on their first date, going to a clothing store where he bought Yuuma a cute scrunchy bracelet, then they had gone out to an ice cream parlor where he had gotten a soft drink and his girlfriend had ordered an ice cream Sunday.

Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking how lucky he was. Even his normally perverted thoughts had only cropped up on occasion (like when Yuuma had leaned over and allowed him to see down her shirt. That had been hot!). He had not even thought about how she would be an excellent first addition to his harem. He had not even thought about his harem at all.

Issei could honestly say he was beginning to fall in love with this girl.

"Issei-kun."

After their date, the two had made their way to a park. The sun was now going down and the vast array of colors cast halos around Yuuma, making her even more beautiful than before. Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them sprinkled into the air around her, adding what almost looked like sparkles to her already dazzling presence. She looked like one of those beautiful girls you'd expect to see in a shoujo manga.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. Ahhh, such a beautiful smile.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked so cute as she blushed demurely and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"

Issei felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. His heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The painfully fast 'thump, thump' of his blood pumping organ was almost overpowering to his ears.

Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?

"W-What is it?"

"Could you please die for me?"

…

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. Maybe he hadn't heard right. "Uh… could you… repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face. Her eyes became hidden behind a veil of darkness. Only the sinister glow of her irises remained to be seen.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without warning, wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length. The looked like angle wings, except that the feathers were black instead of white.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.

"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of days," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce within it, creating what looked like a spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the small scrunchy he bought her. "I am sorry for this it's not my idea to kill you but I must, so please just die, but don't worry I'll make it as painless as possible."

She threw the spear at him. Issei, still in shock and trying to understand what was going on, could do nothing more than watch as the spear of light traveled towards him like a bullet.

Abstractly, he knew that if that thing hit him, he would be dead. Yet for some reason, he could not find it in himself to move. Maybe he was just in shock that the girl he was falling in love with was trying to kill him.

Then again, maybe his mind just had yet to catch up with everything that had happened thus far.

Issei found himself shocked as a cloaked man deflected the spear with a black sword.

"Amazing reaction time there stranger-san. What would your name happen to be?"

Issei blinked at her words, then looked at the cloaked man. He had long red hair, and violet eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with silver ascents; underneath he was wearing a blood red shirt with bitch black combat pants. Issei could have sworn he had seen this boy somewhere before, but was having trouble remembering where.

"My name is Nayuya Shadowveil, what might you name be miss?" the redheaded boy answered.

"My name would be Raynare handsome, now why don't you step away from the boy and let me finish my mission"

"Sorry ma'am I'm afraid I can't let you kill the pervert no matter how much I want to."

"Raynare what is taking you so long the boy was supposed to be dead long ago, and who the hell is the redhead, you know what never mind I don't care I'll just kill them both."

"Dohnaseek what are you doing here this was supposed to be my mission"

"As I said you took too long, for that we'll punish you after I'm done with this trash." As Dohnaseek finished he through a light spear at Nayuya. As the spear soared through the air time appeared to stop as Nayuya swung his sword too cut the spear in half. The two pieces shattered as they hit the ground. "You are really slow and so are your spears are to. Come at me, this time with some speed please or this might just get boring, and we wouldn't want that now would we."

"No we wouldn't, now die."

As soon as Dohnaseek finished he created another light spear and charged. Once he reached Nayuya he lunged at him with the light spear, but the second it was close to Nayuya's chest he deflected it to the left and went for a diagonal slash. Unfortunately his slash was not fast enough and he feels a scorching pain in his stomach, when he looks down he sees a spear of light going through his stomach. Nayuya spits up a large glob of blood as he falls backwards, but not before he takes half of Dohnaseek's left wing with him.

"Damn you bastard you took my wing"

At the same time Raynare was dealing with Issei. "Again I'm sorry but my higher ups believe that you will be a danger in the future." And with that she stabs Issei in the stomach and walks away.

"Let's get out of Raynare; you're going to have to carry me this bastard took one of my wings with him."

"Yes sir." She walks up to him and throws his arm over her shoulder and takes off into the night sky.

As Issei bleed out from the wound as his stomach, his mind going black, a small slip of paper with the strange looking circle flew out from Issei's back pocket. There was a flash of bright light before the sheet disappeared and the circle that looked like something occult glowed a deep, bloody red. The circle hovered in midair for but a moment, expanded until it was several meters in diameter, then began a slow descent towards the ground.

As it slowly moved inexorably downward, a figure appeared from within it.

Rias Gremory looked down at the boy who she had correctly assumed possessed a Sacred Gear, a powerful weapon given to humans by God. It was for this reason that she had not stopped what had transpired. Now that he was dying, she could properly resurrect him and make this boy her pawn.

She did not like having to gain a powerful servant like this, but she couldn't see any other way Issei would have agreed to join her Peerage.

Actually, she could think of one way, but Rias wasn't willing to show her oppai to just anyone, regardless of whether she had little care for nudity taboos.

A cough interrupted her inspection of the boy with a gaping hole in his stomach. Startled, she turned her head towards the source of the noise and was even more surprised when she saw who it had come from. Nayuya Shadowveil. The boy who had peeked her curiosity on the roof when he had played a prank on Issei and his two friends. He was not supposed to be here.

Walking over to the redheaded young man with hurried footsteps, Rias knelt down to check his injuries and found herself even more shocked when she discovered how injured he was. He was lying in a pool of blood and there was a large hole straight through his stomach. Obviously the wound that caused all the blood in the first place.

Even more shocking was that he was still alive. His eyes were flickering from bright violet to a duller, more lifeless tone. It was clear he was struggling to remain alive but failing. With an injury like that, he would bleed out in seconds.

She was just shocked he was still alive. He should have bleed out a long time ago. As she looked at the wound, Rias noticed something else that was odd. It was slow, incredibly slow. In fact, she was almost sure she was just imaging it, but it looked like his wound was closing.

Of course, it couldn't be. This boy was a human. She could sense that much, and even if he had some kind of demonic healing, the light powers from the Fallen Angles stopped all types of healing.

Did that mean he too had a Sacred Gear?

His eyes locked onto hers. Deep violet met greenish blue. There was a moment where his eyes seemed to flicker towards something behind her? What was he staring at?

He smiled. It wasn't a pretty sight, what with the blood dribbling out of his mouth and teeth. Still, it was a surprisingly happy smile for someone who was on the verge of death.

"Such…" he coughed, causing more blood to spurt out of his throat. It was a miracle he could even speak. That wound was obviously caused blood to well up in his lungs. "Such… beautiful… red hair…"

Rias found herself feeling surprisingly flush. No one had ever complimented her hair before. And no one had complimented her with such admiration in their voice. That it came from someone who was on their death bed was even more surprising.

Absently, she reached out and held a strand of her crimson locks between two of her fingers and twirled it around. For a moment, she wondered what she should do. In some ways, this boy had died because of her. It wasn't right that he should die because of the machinations of devils and angels.

Right. There was only one thing she could do.

Snapping her fingers caused a brief flash of light to appear within her hand. When the light died down it was to reveal an object in her hand.

A chess piece to be exact. It was a standard piece, a knight. With this, Rias would be able to resurrect the boy as one of her servants.

She placed it on Nayuya's chest and stepped back. She recited the incantation needed to meld his form with the Chess Piece.

Nothing happened.

Then as she was about to try a different piece the Knight began to glow a deep silver then sink into his body.

Nayuya gasped for breath, his unconscious mind telling him he was alive. Rias watched as the boy went from being half dead to alive and well, save for the big ass hole in the center of his body. That she would need to heal manually. Still, he would be fine for now, until she could make Issei her pawn and heal hom to.

As Rias went to resurrect Issei, she wondered what this new boy would bring. She was sure that whatever Nayuya Shadowveil brought to the table would keep things interesting. She also wondered why the piece glowed silver like it did.

There you go my first highschool dxd fanfiction. If it siunds like someone else please tell me and I will fix it if necessary, I also apologize in advance if it does sound like someone elses please don't be mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again every one here is chapter Two of my DxD fan fiction. Also to reviewguy99 my oc's name is actually a twist on Tayuya not Naruto.

Again I say I own nothing but my oc character Nayuya and that's it.

It was looking to be the start of a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of cloud cover, the sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the city, causing the trees to dance and sway. It was the kind of day where most people would feel blesses to be alive.

Nayuya Shadowveil was not one of those people. He had never really been a morning person. He was the kind of guy who liked to sleep in as long as possible and get up well after the sun had risen. It was a well-documented fact unless the world was ending or some shit like that then Nayuya would sleep tell he felt like waking up.

At least until someone woke him up, which was not advisable unless you were dyeing and he was the only one who could save you, don't wake him up.

It always brought a smile to his face when he remembered the time those Anbu woke him up, let's just say he got his revenge for it and it was not pretty.

Despite not having any inclination to do so, Nayuya did wake up as the sun hit his face. Growling in discontent, he made to sit up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as his blinds. Why they were even there when they did not block out that damned light was beyond him.

As he absently looked around the room, a small frown formed on his face. He remembered what happened last night; that ass hole with the fedora and being stabbed in the stomach. As far as he knew, he should be dead by now. So how had he gotten back to his room? And just why wasn't he dead?

His hand reached out to rub the spot where he was stabbed. The frown on his face grew even more prominent when he found a smooth expanse of skin. If Nayuya did not know better, he would have never believed that he had gotten stabbed by that strange spear of light in the first place. It was almost as if he had dreamed the whole thing up.

Except that the only thing he ever dreamed of his bloody past, and most of those where nightmares.

Regardless, that meant last night could not have been a dream. No past, no nightmare, not a dream.

His brow furrowing even more as he tried to figure out what happened and why he was not dead yet, Nayuya placed his hands on either side of him so he could lean back and use them as a pillar of support while he put his thinking cap on.

As his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm and soft and round underneath his palm. It felt absolutely nothing like his bed.

He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his bed.

Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was a girl. A very beautiful girl. A very beautiful, very familiar.

She was also a very naked girl.

He must still be dreaming.

As he looked at the girl in his bed, he took note of several things. For one the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, the girl's right breast. Her creamy white skin created an interesting contrast to his sun-kissed tan, and the light pink of her nipple stood out even more starkly as the hardened nub peaked out from in between his ring finger and middle finger.

He also noted that he knew this girl. Well, recognized her at any rate. It was the same girl he had seen with the Nadeshiko one after playing his prank on those three perverts. After leaving for class, he had asked one of his classmates about her. He had been surprised by what he found out. Apparently, this girl was quite popular. The lust of all men and the envy of all women. Rias Gremory.

Not that he could blame them, he thought to himself as his eyes drank in the girl's beauty, taking note of her silky smooth skin, and incredible figure. Her gorgeous crimson locks fanned across the bed to create a startling contrast with the white sheets he had taken to using.

By the way, those sheets? They had been discarded by the both of them some time ago. Meaning he could see all of Rias. And yes, that does mean all of Rias.

His eyes stared at the area just above her flower. She was a natural redhead. Who knew?

Reaching for his left arm with his right hand, Nayuya pinched himself hard enough to draw blood. When nothing happened, the redhead's shoulders slumped a bit as he scratched his head in confusion.

Okay. This wasn't a genjutsu of some kind and this wasn't a dream. So then, why was there a beautiful, naked girl in his bed?

Knowing that the answers would have to wait until the girl in question woke up, Nayuya decided that the least he could do was go and make them both some breakfast. He was sure the girl could use something to when she woke up, regardless of how she got here. And truth be told he could do with some grub as well.

Who knew getting stabbed through the stomach could make one so hungry.

Rias' nose twitched as the smell waffles and hash browns wafted to her on a breeze. Opening her eyes blearily, she found herself staring at a plain white ceiling. It was unfamiliar to her.

She blinked several times as her mind began the proper process of waking up. The process was slower than usual today. She had used so much energy last night healing Issei and then Nayuya that she must have exhausted herself. Because of this, it took her awhile to truly wake up, but when she was finally fully awake, the young Gremory was able to easily remember just where she was and why.

She was in Nayuya's apartment, having brought him here after resurrecting him and Issei. She must have passed out from exhaustion after healing him.

And speaking of Nayuya… Rias turned her head to look at the rest of the bed and blinked when she saw the boy she had rescued was not there. Her nose twitched again as she inhaled the scent of food being prepared. Was he the one making breakfast then?

Sitting up, Rias did not even bother covering herself with th bed sheets to protect her modesty as she took a look around the room. It was a very bare room, Spartan almost. Rias had never been in a male's room before, but she imagined there would be more decorations to it. At the very least she expected posters of various bands and even half naked women to be hanging on the walls. All this room contained was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a closet and a desk with a chair in front of it. Even then, only the desk had anything on it.

While she was studying the very plain room, the door leading out of it opened up. She craned her neck to see the very person she had been thinking of walk in. his hair was wet and matted to his head. He must have gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago. And he was only wearing his black school pants and nothing else, allowing Rias an unfettered glimpse of his torso.

It was one thing to feel his body while she lay with him, but it was another to actually see the physical proof of how physically fit the boy in front of her truly was. Due to the low lighting last night, she had not been able to really catch a glimpse of his powerful frame, but now, with the light from the sun filtering in through the window and brightening the room, she could see it much more clearly.

There were many different body types that men could possess. Kiba, for example, had that skinny, somewhat effeminate frame most bishounen boys possess. Then there were the muscle bound brutes that had hulking, powerful figures and veiny bodies. There was also the people who could be anywhere in between, much like how women's figures could range from flat and tomboyish to full and feminine to even fat and flabby.

Nayuya's body was lean and highly athletic. He was thin, but it wasn't like Kiba's kind of thin. Unlike Kiba, who lacked any real muscle mass, the redhead second year's body was packed with perfectly defined muscles. He had broad, defined shoulders. His pectorals, despite their smaller size than those meat heads that spent their entire life in a gym, looked like miniature bricks, hard firm. And while he was still skinny, he had the powerful V cut figure that many males have tried to achieve. He even had perfectly developed serratus anterior muscles on either side of his torso, which most have a hard time getting. They added a very aesthetically pleasing look when put in conjunction with his perfectly developed and defined six pack abs.

She wondered how a former human had managed to acquire such perfect definition. There were many among her kind who had muscles like that, but even people like her brother lacked the sheer tone found on this male's body. These were not muscles gained through hereditary genes or demonic powers. These muscles had been gained through years of hard work and experience. They were muscles that were meant to be used.

"Good morning!" the redhead greeted her as he walked over to the bed, carrying a tray in his hands. He did not even seem bothered by her lack of dress. Strange. Most boys would have lost themselves to their lust by now. At the least, they would have gotten a serious nose bleed.

This boy just kept getting more and more interesting.

"Good morning," Rias graced Nayuya with a smile of her own. It was an almost unconscious gesture in response to the redhead's almost feral grin.

Nayuya set the tray down next to her. It was only then that Rias realized the tray was holding what looked like a full course breakfast. It hand waffles, bacon, Hash browns and a side of assorted fruits. There was even a glass of orange juice set off to the side.

"Sorry if this isn't what you normally eat, but getting stabbed in the stomach tends to make you hungry so I made a largish breakfast. So why don't you tell me how I'm still alive while you eat." Nayuya said while he looked her straight in the eyes. "How do you know that I'm involved with you being alive?" "Why else would you be here Miss Gremory, also I remember seeing you just before I went unconscious."

"Well I'll cut to the chase you did die; I just resurrected you as my servant."

"What do you mean resurrected as your servant?"

"Well I'm a devil and I resurrected you as a part of my peerage."

"So let me get his strait, you made me a devil that is a part of your peerage. How does that work?"

"I'll explain that later, now we need to get to school."

Time skip

"So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about a favorite movie?"

"I don't really have one."

"Really? I thought most people had a favorite movie."

"Do you have one?"

"No not really, their all good to me, but I usually have better things to do then watch movies."

"Like what?"

"Like training. What you think this body happened over night."

"Well no but why train so much that you don't have a social life."

"Because I can."

Nayuya found himself walking backwards, hands in his pockets and a feral grin on his face as he escorted Rias to school. It was only right that he did so. Escorting her to school that is, because if he didn't his Kaa-chan might come back from the grave to beat some manners back into him. Besides she had not only saved him, but was at his house anyways. Plus, this gave him the opportunity to get to know the beautiful and intriguing redhead who had reincarnated him as a devil a little better.

They soon arrived at the school gates. All around them, students stopped what they were doing so they could stare at the duo. Everyone seemed shocked that the new student was in the company of the red-haired beauty, Rias Gremory.

Not that Nayuya cared. He pretty much blocked out everyone around them save the girl in front of him.

"Why do you train so much?"

"Eh?" Nayuya blinked as he thought about her question. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Habit, mostly. I've been training for so long that it's pretty much a part of me. It just doesn't feel right for me to slack off on my training for any reason." Even if he had no purpose to get stronger for, he had been training to grow stronger for so long that it was pretty much ingrained into his very psyche.

"I see."

"Alright, so about this. What is your favorite color?'

"My favorite color?" Rias blinked, and then smiled. "Violet."

"Really?"

"Really," Rias nodded, "And what about you? What's your favorite color?"

"Crimson." Nayuya responded with a faraway look. "Crimson was the color of my mother's hair." Rias smiled at him, causing Nayuya to give her his first genuine smile of the day. "Though I like silver too."

"Is that why you like my hair so much? Because it reminds you of your mom?"

"Not really," Nayuya shrugged, "your hair is much brighter than moms. They may both be red, but hers was a more dull red, while yours is more of a crimson." He gave a feral grin. "I just think you have beautiful hair. That's all."

"I-I see…."

Rias looked away, causing Nayuya's grin to widen. He could tell she was flustered.

'Damn it's fun to tease people.' He thought to himself.

He followed Rias' line of sight to see she was staring at the perverted boy he tried to save staring at them. Leaning in – and ignoring the loud noises coming from the people around him when he did this – Nayuya whispered, "Did you reincarnate him too?"

Giving one last look at Issei, Rias smiled and responded by whispering in Nayuya's ear. "I did."

"Got'cha," Nayuya nodded and leaned back, "I just wasn't sure. I don't remember much of what happened after…" he trailed off for a second, his hands going to where he was stabbed.

"I understand," Rias stopped after they entered the school building and turned to face him. She grabbed the hand Nayuya placed on his wound and moved it away so she could place her hand just above it on his chest. Startled gasps emerged from those around them. Nayuya ignored them as usual.

"You really are a kind person, aren't you?" she continued, causing Nayuya to give a sheepish smile. "Worrying about someone you don't even know. Even someone you seem to enjoy playing pranks on."

"I blame that on my mom, she's the one who gave me my trickster side. Besides they make it so fun, the way they leave themselves wide open for it, it's just to much of an opportunity to pass up on."

Rias giggled, "IT seems I've gained a little prankster in my peerage?"

"Yeah I guess you did."

"Well schools about to start soon." She removed the hand from his chest and smiled as she backed away. "I will send someone for you after class, Okay, Nayuya-kun?"

"Yeah that's fine," Nayuya smiled as he waved Rias off. "I'll see you later, Rias-chan."

Nayuya yawned as he sat down in his seat. Class was about to start and he was already wanting to go to sleep. Closing his eyes, Nayuya placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair to rest. He could easily afford few more moments of shut eye. Despite what most would assume, he actually had pretty good grades. Sure, it wasn't a 4.0 average, but 3.1 was pretty damn good too.

"Ohayo, Nayuya-san."

Cracking an eye open, Nayuya found a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes standing in front of him. He was wearing the standard school uniform and his blazer was fully buttoned. He sort of reminded Nayuya of that Mikoto's youngest kid, what was his name…. Sasuke that's it, yeah he reminded him of Sasuke in the way all the girl's seemed to think he was the hottest thing since the creation of Katon-jutsu.

"Kiba," Nayuya gave the boy a bit of a lazy look "What's up?" The only reason Nayuya didn't have the same problems he had with Sasuke in the beginning, aside from the small fact that he had grown out of those kind of petty thoughts, was because Kiba was actually friendly. He acted nothing like that stuck up ass hole known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Not much," Kiba sat down in a desk next to Nayuya's. "I heard that Buchou has talked to you?"

"Buchou?"

"Rias-sama," Kiba added when he saw Nayuya's confused look. At the sound of the red-haired beauty's name, Nayuya's face lit up in recognition. "I was told she talked to you this morning?"

"She did," the redhead eyed his somewhat friend with the sort of casual awareness one has when they're hearing something enough to pay attention to, but not enough that they were totally into what was being said. "I didn't know you knew her?"

"Buchou's the president of the Occult club, which I'm a part of," Kiba informed him with a friendly smile.

"Ah," Nayuya nodded his head, "That would explain it." From the words Kiba spoke, Nayuya easily deduced that the blond was also a devil, and this research club was likely some kind of front for Rias and the other Devils to gather or something.

Nayuya had to thank his years of gathering information and dealing with people who don't say what they mean.

"I was told that you were joining the club and that I should take you to the clubhouse after school so you can be informed of what we do."

"Sounds good," Nayuya closed his eyes, "Now be a pal and wake me when class starts."

"Haha," Kiba sweatdropped a bit, "Sure thing."

Time Skip

"YOU!"

Nayuya stopped and cast an annoyed glare as the pervert, Issei he remembered the kid was called, came running up to him with a crazed look in his eyes. It wasn't that the kid talking to him, so much as it was the fact that he had things to do and places to be. Besides, Nayuya already had a hunch about what the kid could want.

The brown hair, slightly insane looking member of the Hentai San'nin-Gumi grabbed Nayuya by the collar of his blazer. The unusual gleam in his eyes was not doing the pervert any favors right now.

"You remember Yuuma-chan, right? Right!?"

"Yuuma?" Nayuya slapped Issei's hand away and fixed his collar. "Sorry kid I have no idea who you're talking about."

"EH!?" Issei looked at Nayuya in shock as the redhead began walking away. Moving quickly, Issei ran to catch up with Nayuya as the long haired redhead caught up with Kiba, who waited for him at the end of the hall after Issei grabbed him. "What do you mean you don't know who I'm talking about!? You were there!"

Nayuya gave Issei an apologetic look. "Kid I think you've gone crazy, because I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Wha….? But that's-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Nayuya interrupted, "I have somewhere I need to be."

"That wasn't very nice," Kiba did not sound very displeased despite his words. Nayuya got the feeling the blond was amused.

"I wasn't lying that's the thing, I know her real name and it's not Yuuma its Raynare. So what I told him was the truth just partially the truth."

"That was still not very nice, but it was very funny."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Is the occult club not in the main building?" Nayuya asked curiously.

"We have our own building," Kiba told him, pointing towards the large school building they were heading to. Nayuya immediately noticed that it was different than the main one, older, and had a slight different style to it's architecture. Despite its obvious age, it was still very well maintained. "This used to be the main school building, but when the new one was built, Buchou was able to acquisition it for the occult club."

"That makes sense," if they were devils, they would need a place away from prying eyes to do whatever it was devils did.

And just what did they do if they didn't sacrifice virgins, babies and puppies anyways? Hopefully, he would find out.

Nayuya stood back as Kiba knocked on one of the sliding doors in the old school building. After a few seconds, a voice beckoned them to come in and he opened the door.

The inside of the room was clearly a cleared out classroom. The floors were made of wood panels and there was a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind the desk. All of the student desks had been cleared out and in the center of the room was a chalk drawing of a large and overly complicated circle that Nayuya could not make heads or tails from. He assumed it had something to do with this place being the club for the occult, whatever that was.

All around the room were items to help increase this image. He saw tables with candles and skulls on them, the chalkboard had strange symbols and writing, and over in the corner there was a very cute girl with white hair, sitting on a couch and munching on Japanese sweets.

….

Wait. What?

Nayuya looked over at the little girl again. She looked very young. He knew that if she was going to high school she had to at least be 15, but with her slim, petite figure, and cute, Lolita face, she looked a year or two younger.

She had hazel colored eyes and her hair was a pure white color with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair was a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.

She also, Nayuya noticed, incredibly cute, like some kind of cuddly mascot that he just wanted to pamper and pet. Maybe that's why he thought she reminded him of a cat.

Walking up to where the girl was sitting, Nayuya sat down on the couch next to her and offered her a small smile. "Ohayo. I'm Nayuya Shadowveil." He offered his hand, which the girl didn't take and instead took her hands away and hid them on the other side. He noted she was clutching the plate with her Japanese sweets rather zealously. "I'm not trying to take your sweets. I was just saying hi."

"Gomensai," the girl replied tonelessly. She relaxed her guard, at least a little. Nayuya noticed she was still keeping the plate away from him.

"Nayuya-san," Kiba got the redheads attention. "This is Koneko Toujou, first year academy student and member of the occult club. Koneko-chan, this is Nayuya Shadowveil."

"A pleasure to meet you, Nayuya-senpai," Koneko greeted, her voice still toneless. Nayuya wondered about that, but shrugged it off. She was probably like Samui that way. Kind and compassionate, but preferred not to show it.

Nayuya's feral grin returned. "It's nice to meet you too." He reached up towards her. Koneko flinched for a second, clearly thinking he was going to take her sweets or something. That's what he thought she was thinking at any rate.

A few seconds later, Koneko was completely relaxed and purring as Nayuya began to gently run his hand through her hair. He gave a mild chuckle. He was right, this girl was a lot like a cat.

"It's good to see you getting along with your peers, Nayuya-kun."

Turning his head, Nayuya did not stop his gentle ministration as he watched Rias walk in with the Nadeshiko beauty behind her.

"Ara, ara. So you're Shadowveil Nayuya-kun," the Nadeshiko girl smiled pleasantly as she clasped her hands together in front of her waist. She had a very nice smile. "My name is Himejima Akeno. Please take care of me."

"Not at all. Please treat me well, Akeno-senpai."

"Ara, ara," Akeno delicately held her hands to her face. "Such a cute little kohai I have. I think I might have to keep you."

"I wouldn't advise that, unless you think you can handle me Akeno-hime."

"Oh I can handle you but can you handle me, Nayu-kun."

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started," Rias began as she made to stand in front of the table Nayuya and Koneko were sitting near. Kiba took a seat on the opposite couch while Akeno went to make tea. "First off, welcome to the occult club, Nayuya-kun."

"It's good to be here Rias-hime," Nayuya grinned as he saw the blush on her face. "Am I to take that all of you are devils?"

"Very good, Nayuya-kun," Rias congratulated Nayuya and graced him with a gentle smile. "Yes, all of us are devils."

"I see," Nayuya said as Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you."

"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled amusedly, "Such a polite young man. You're welcome."

Nayuya gave her one of his feral grins as she walked over to stand behind Rias, holding the tea tray to her bosom. He shook his head and picked up the cup of steaming liquid, lightly blowing on it before taking a drink.

"This is good," he complimented honestly after taking a small sip. He took another one as Akeno smiled at him.

"Thank you."

As he was about to take another sip, a hand tugged at his sleeve. Turning his head, he saw Koneko staring at him with an imploring look. At least it was imploring to Nayuya. To anyone else, it would not look any different from her normally apathetic gaze.

Nayuya got his ability to read facial expressions from spending so much time with Samui.

"Ah right, sorry about that." He set the tea cup down and reached out with his hand to restart his gentle petting of the girl's hair. Koneko melted, much to the amusement of the others.

"It seems he's already managed to earn the affection of at least one of us," Akeno mused, then looked over at Rias. "Or is it two of us?" The president of the occult club frowned, but still responded.

"I will admit it; he's a very interesting individual. He seems to gather people around him very easily, even those who he just met him, with his open and friendly personality."

"Including you?"

"Maybe"

"I have some questions."

"Ask away," Rias gestured for him to continue.

"First off, why are you only telling me and not Issei? I would have thought it to be better to tell him now rather than later, especially if that Dohnaseek guy tries' to kill him again."

"You have a good point, but I believe he is being targeted but we don't know why."

"That Raynare chick said something about him having a sacred gear and being a danger to her higher ups, who had her kill Issei. Wait your using him as bait to find out who's targeting him, right."

"Exactly," Rias smiled brightly at the redhead. "You really are quite smart."

"I try." Nayuya gave one of his real smiles, all be it a small one, but a smile none the less.

"Well, I for one am impressed with how easy you managed to figure out my plan on so little information." Nayuya flushed at the praise as Rias continued complimenting him. "It takes a keen mind to think up such conclusions so easily."

"I just have a very strategic mind nothing else." Nayuya replied. Coughing a bit, he tried to get back on track. "So, who exactly is after Issei?"

Rias' countenance became incredibly serious, forcing Nayuya to do the same, which really just made him look ridiculous because by now Koneko had taken to laying her head on his lap as stroked and petted her head.

"One of our greatest enemies," Rias said with the utmost seriousness. "A group known as the fallen angles."

Issei left his friend's house feeling even more depressed than before. It seemed not even watching his favorite pornos could lift his spirits up.

He had been so sure that the Redhead kid he saw with Rias-senpai the other day would have known who Yuuma was. He was there when it happened. Hell, he had even saved him.

Well, he tried to save him. Issei still ended up taking a light spear to the gut, but it was the thought that counted. Right?

Right.

But no, when Issei confronted Nayuya the boy claimed to not know a thing. How depressing was that? To see the person who tried to save you not remember what happened or remember about the girl he tried to save him from? Maybe it was just him, but the thought made Issei extremely depressed.

Did no one remember Yuuma?

As he continued to walk down the street to his house and sulk, a strange feeling came over him. It was sort of like that feeling he got when he was beaten by a horde of angry teenage girls, only different. It was much more sinister and made his body shiver as a chill crept over him.

"How unfortunate."

Issei blinked, and then turned around. Walking into the light of a street lamp was Yuuma. Why was she here? Was she here to finish what she started? She was wearing a black dress with purple ascents (A.n Imagine Asuna's outfit except black where it's white and purple where it's red).

"To actually bump into you at the place where I killed you last night." Issei looked at her with fear present in his eyes. What did he do to deserve this.

Not wanting to stick around to see if she was going to try and kill him, Issei did what was the most prudent thing at the time.

He turned around and bolted like a bat out of hell.

"Trying to run away?" Yuuma taunted. "Tell me did the redhead survive."

Why the hell would she want know that was she going to try to kill him as well.

Issei didn't bother answering the obviously scary woman behind him. If he traveled far enough, fast enough, he should be able to make it somewhere that there was help.

"Did you really think I would let you escape a second time. I am afraid I still have to kill you, if I don't then my hire ups will be very angry with me so please die."

Issei didn't get much farther as an incredible pain erupted from his stomach. Issei looked down to see the cause, not surprised one bit to find he had the shaft of a light spear sticking out his gut.

Gah! This was the second time he had been stabbed by one of these light things in two days. What the hell?

Coughing, Issei tried to pull the light spear out, only to feel more pain surge through him as his hands were literally burned by the light.

"You can't pull it out, can you?" Yuuma taunted. She grabbed Issei by the head with one hand, giving him a look of pity. "Light spears like this are deadly poison for your kind. Would you like me to pull it out."

Without warning, Yuuma ripped the spear out of Issei's stomach through his back. If the pain he felt from getting it shoved in him in the first place was indescribable. Nothing could have prepared him for the agony he felt now.

"I apologize for giving you such pain." Issei just barely heard as he held a hand to the gaping hole in his stomach. He just barely managed to crawl over to a wall where he felt his life fading for the second time in two days. "Sadly, it looks like I missed your vital organs. I'll be more accurate next time. This time, I'll definitely kill you, and again its nothing personal." Yuuma then throw the spear at Issei.

Just before the spear could reach Issei, a black blur deflected it causing it to hit a tree, shattering in the presses.

"Really Raynare, you try to kill the perv again, I mean yeah he probably deserves it but two days in a row." Came the voice of Nayuya.

"It's good to see you survived, I felt bad that I couldn't help you but orders are orders. Also you stop me twice from killing him; both times you deflect my light spear. Raynare replied.

"Yeah well it's the best I could do on short notice. So how's Dohnaseek and the lost wing."

"He's still pissed about it. For some reason the wing won't heal."

"That's good to hear."

"Nayu-kun why are you just talking with the person who killed you?" asked Rias as she stood over the unconscious Issei.

"Simple just trying to have a good conversation, no need to try and kill her tell I know whether or not she's a friend or foe. Simple as that. Why, you jealous that I'm talking to another pretty girl, Beni-hime?"

"No, I was just wondering is all." Rias replied as she turned her head away from him, trying to hide her massive blush.

"So Raynare mind telling me why you are trying to kill the perv?"

"Sorry handsome but I can't tell you that."

"Well I hope you know that Azzazle ordered every not to do anything to cause trouble, especially in devil controlled territory, so what you just did was treason. You want to rethink your answer?"

"How do I know your not lieing just to try and to get me killed for betraying Kokabiel."

"Well first off you just told me who your working for, second Kokabiel was banished three months ago, so you've been following false orders that are centered around starting a war."

"how do you know this Nayuya?" Rias asked with a dangerous edge to her voice that meant his only way to survive was telling them about what he did before he died.

"Well you see I was a part of an organization that was based on gathering information. We called ourselves Creed, or the Assassins Brotherhood. We specialized in gathering information on anything we thought would get in the way of our goal. That's all I can tell you Rias, without endangering everyone here. Now back to you Raynare, right now you have three options. Number 1 is to turn yourself in and be charged with treason and most likely killed. Option 2 we kill you here and now as painlessly as possible and with some decency. Option three you join Rias' peerage. Now the choice is yours."

"Nayuya what are you doing?"

"Simple I'm thinking ahead. Now before you yell at me think about it she would be a great addition to your peerage, she will most likely retain her ability to use light magic, just think about the possibilities of having that in your peerage, a light user which would be helpful in the rating games."

"I see your point but why would you save the person who killed you?"

"Simple, it's because I can."

"Smart ass."

"Yeah but I'm your smart ass now."

"That you are. Alright I'll agree with your plan this time."

"Why are you trying to help me, you're a devil and I'm a fallen angel, our races don't exactly like each other."

"Simple, you peaked my interest. I have always been able to read people but I can't read you or Rias so I want to find out why, and to do that I need you to live to do that. So what's your choice?"

Raynare took a couple seconds but she responded with "I would like to live."

"Rias do your thing; also I would suggest you use a Bishop for her."

"Ok, Raynare-san I'm going to need you to lay down please."

"Ok"

Rias then holds her hand out and a bright lite forms. When the light dissipates a chess piece is in her hand, a Bishop, she then places it on Raynare's Chest. "I, Rias Gremory command under my name for thee, Raynare, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!" The piece began to glow an crimson, and then sink into Raynare's chest.

"Well tonight was a very informative night. Do you need any help with Issei?" asked Nayuya, gesturing over to the unconscious boy with a hand. "I'm not much of a medic, but I know the basics to be a field medic." At the very least he could stich him up.

"That will not be necessary," Rias said, giving him a smile "But thank you for the offer."

"Look Rias I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about my past but there are rules against talking about the brotherhood. If I could I would have told you everything but I can't, so please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad just upset."

"Well I'll take Raynare to my place and then bring her to the clubroom after school tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night Nayu-kun."

"Night Beni-hime."

Nayuya sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. Today had been a long day. He found out that he and the pervert had been reincarnated as devils, and that he was now bound to Rias as a member of her peerage. He had also saved Raynare from her fate.

Thinking about Issei and his stab wound made Nayuya remember that Rias was going to take the pervert home and heal him. That made him remember how she had healed him over night.

"Wait," he said out loud to the empty room. :Does that mean Rias is going to heal Issei the same way she did me?"

Gods he hoped not. That would not be cool. He didn't like the fact that Rias was going to use her nude, vivacious body to heal the pervert. Who knows what he might do to her when he woke up. Not everyone had as much self-restraint as he did, and that Issei kid was a lot like Jiriaya in how open he was about his perverseness.

"If I find out he did anything to my Beni-hime, I'll kill him."

It wasn't jealousy he was feeling, Nayuya assured himself. They had just met, so he didn't have any feelings for her. He just didn't want anything to happen to the girl who had saved his life. Nothing more.

He could keep thinking that. Whatever helped him sleep at night.

There you go chapter 2. Now I have to tell you I'm disappointed at the number of reviews, so please review and give me some feed back.

Now I won't be updating for awhile the fifa world cup is going on and I want to watch the games. Go Team USA! And suck it spain you got destroyed 5 to 1 by the dutch, so go holand.

See you'll next time.


End file.
